Thanks for the memories
by kaki-kitsune
Summary: 50 years ago, Edward left Bella. They met again and Edward wants bella back. The question is: will Bella still want Edward? rated T just in case. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, sorry i didn't put this up before.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the caracters. I do own the characters i did creat, so... don't take them 'k!**

**Hope you like the story, and i will try to keep the updates coming.**

* * *

(BPOV)

50 years. That is a long time to see your friends, family…. Life, die before your eyes. It is hard when you see your friends are aging, going on 60 while you still look 18. 50 years is a long time to think, hate…heal.

Oh, I still hate him. After what he did to me, how he hurt me, how can't I? How can I forgive him after he left me in those woods, told me he didn't love me and that he had moved on?

He was my life, made everything seem better, brighter. In short, I loved him. Heck, even to this day I still love him. I will always love him, and yet he left. My whole being wants to be with him forever, to never leaving his side. Yet _he_ left _me _and with him, part of my heart left too.

But as I said, 50 years is a long time to heal. I have put him as far behind me as I could bear. Slowly the whole in my chest stopped hurting as much, but it never truly went away. Sometimes something will remind me of him and the pain will come back. But with the more years that pass, the shorter those moments last.

I find something ironic, though. I know now that Edw…_he_ probably left me to keep me safe, but with him gone I was in more danger than ever. It didn't take me long to end up hurt, changed permanently. I always wondered if he really thought I would be safer with out him. I mean, did he even know me at all?

And that is how I find myself here, getting ready to start my 6th time through high school. Stepping out of my black BMW, I stood waiting for my family to arrive. Pushing my long brown hair back, I thought about my family. They were the ones to except me, to help me through the hard times. I don't know what I would have done with out them.

Just then I heard the tires squeal as my families VOLVO pulled into the small schools parking lot. Ever since they had bought that car, I had refused to drive with them. It reminded me to much of _him_.

Waiting for them to come over, I looked at our latest high school. It was a nice little school, in a very small town. Here the weather was either foggy or snowy, with very few nice days. This was very lucky for us. When they had finally caught up (human speed was so slow) we headed towards the front office.

People stared and it wasn't only because we were new. Thinking about my first impression of the Cullens, I understood why. We looked like angels or supermodels to them, but little did they know it was to look appealing to our _prey_.

Noah, pretending to be the oldest this time around led us into the secretaries' office. As Noah was asking for our class schedule, I looked at the secretary. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had a slight blush on her face. It was then I noticed her name: Mrs. Muffin. _What a weird last name, _I thought as we headed out of the office. With our lists in hand, we stepped into the hall, preparing to yet again play the "new kids"

**

* * *

So, R&R. PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, so i don't own twilight, never have and never will.**

* * *

(BPOV) 

As I walked down the hall, I studied the map of the school. Dohaney High really was funny in its simplicity. There was no way I could get lost in this school, I don't think anyone could. It was literally a _Square_!

As I headed for my next class (science), something caught my eye. Down the hall, walking right towards me was a boy that looked like Jasper. When I looked closer, I realized was horror that I was indeed Jasper. Praying that he hadn't seen me, I raced into the closest class room and turned invisible. I silently thanked anyone that was listening for my power to change my appearance. Lucky for me, I could literally make it appear like I wasn't there at all.

I saw Jasper's head peak in the door, looking for me. I held my breath (not that I headed to breath) hoping he would write it off as a 'Just seeing things' experience. It looked like I was lucky because he just shook his head and continued down the hall.

When I turn un-invisible, I let out a sigh of frustration. We had known that there was another coven here, we had smelled them. I should have made sure that I was not recognizable; I should not have been so clueless. But then again, how was I supposed to know that the _Cullens_ would end up at the same high school as me. I mean there has to be about 1 million high schools on this very vast planet, and we had chosen the same one! I was so doomed.

Putting my very useful powers to use, I changed my appearance just enough so that I wasn't Bella. To anything that would disguise me just long enough so I could last until I got to the bathroom. Making a few minor changes, I ran into the hall and raced at an almost human pace to the nearest bathroom.

Making sure I was alone, I looked at my reflection. I hadn't done a very good job in my rushed costume change. All that had changed was my hair was blonde and my skin was a light tanned color. Not a very good disguise. With a sigh, I started to make up my new appearance.

I imagined my hair short and black, eyes green and dressed in black. Looking up, I examined the changes. My hair had gone from its long drown, to short styled black. My eyes went from their light gold, to a very bright green. My body I hadn't changed, it was still in its un-dead perfection. I had a black and green plad mini-skirt and a well fitted black, sleeveless shirt. I was no longer recognizable.

I heard a slight 'pop' and suddenly my sister Rachelle was beside me. Her power, if you hadn't guessed was she could teleport anywhere. Her beautiful face was creased with worry as she looked at me.

"Bella," She asked, her voice showing her worry. "Is something wrong? Susan said she saw people seeing you race down the hall with blonde hair. Is there anything I can do?"

Looking at her, I was hit with a sense of love. My family was always worrying about me, knowing how close I was to passing the line of insanity. Of course they knew about the Cullens, that is why they know how much pain I was in.

"No, I've got it under control." I said, but I knew my face said otherwise.

"What caused you to change?" She asked curious.

"I just saw someone I used to know." I admitted. "If he is here, the others might, and I can't let them know I'm here."

"It is one of those _Cullens,_ wasn't it?" She asked, seeming to get angry at the thought. Yep, she seems to remember them from my past and I am sure the others will too.

"Yes." My voice sounded defeated, even to my ears. "Could you please tell the others, and not to think about me, Edward will be able to read your thoughts. I don't want them to know I'm here."

Rachelle let a soft growl at the mention of Edward, but agreed.

"Sure I'll do that for you." She told me, before (with a 'pop') she was gone.

Walking towards class 128, which was my last period before lunch. Inside, I gave my science teacher the note, and headed towards my seat. Sitting down I looked around the class, and noticed the one person I was avoiding. He looked the exactly the same as the first day I saw him. It took 50 years, but now I find myself stuck in the same class as him again.

Now, the only question is…. Do I still hate him????

* * *

**So, hoped you liked chapter 2, and yes the new one will be up soon. Though the more reviews i get, the faster i will type. Funny how these things work... Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, hey this is chapter #3. Keep the reviews coming, and thanks for all the positive feedback! I do not own twilight **

* * *

(EPOV) 

Today will probably be another horrible day, just like everyday for the past 50 years. Life without her is so boring, meaningless. I seriously don't remember being as happy in my 150 years of non-existence as I was for that year and a half that I was with her.

But leaving her was necessary, if not painful. I had to be as cold as I could that night to try and convince her I meant what I said. I had expected more of a fight, so I was very shocked when she didn't try very hard to stop me. How could she have believed me when I told her I didn't love her? That I had moved on?

_Maybe she didn't love you as much as you thought_…. A small irritating voice in the back of my head said.

_No! She loved me, but I was the one to let go. She is probably married, had children and growing old with another guy by now_. I told the voice in my head, trying to reason with it.

_Yeah, but maybe…_. The voice trailed off. Wow, Edward back up. Having full conversations in your head is not healthy.

With a shake of my head, I came back to reality. I was sitting in a desk, in another high school…. With out her.

Trying to focus again, I looked up in time to see the new student walk in. I instantly realized that she was a vampire, but I was really confused. I knew that Alice had seen that a vampire family moved to town, but when I thought back to her vision I didn't see _this _vampire. Looking at her now, short black hair, black and green plad mini skirt, I was positive she wasn't one of the vampires that were supposed to come.

Who was this stranger??

* * *

**So... R&R thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

So hey, chapter 4. Thanks everyone for there many reviews. It really makes me wants to update faster so keep those reviews coming!

I do not own twilight

* * *

(BPOV)

How could I be stuck in the same class as him for an hour of everyday? As I looked at him, I noticed that he looked the same. I glared at him as if it was his fault that I got stuck in his class, that after 50 years I had to be in the same school as him, and that there was global warming. I just vented all my anger, frustration and … fear into that glare.

He stared back at me curious, until I think my glare unsettled him. As soon as the bell rang I was up, out of my chair and gone before he could come over. I searched the school for someone from my family.

3 minutes later, I finally found someone. There in front of Kaylees' locker, she and Ben were making out. Even though they were really married, they posed as Kaylee Brown and Ben Frost. Kaylee was very pretty and petite. Her reddish brown hair was cut short. Her 'Boyfriend', Ben Frost was very handsome. His dirty brown hair was slightly spiked and he was very muscular. Reaching nearly 6'4, he looked the perfect image of a football/ supermodel star. But these weren't the family members I was looking for.

It didn't take long to find the rest of the family together, sitting at a table. There was Noah Brown and Rachelle wood (together) and Susan Frost and Danny Wood (also together) all laughing at something. As I drew closer, I could hear their conversation.

"I can't believe it! You got LOST?" Susan laughed. "How could you get lost? This whole building is just a square!"

"Only my Rachelle could get lost here." Noah said chuckling. He gave a slight hug and asked. "How did you get lost, anyway?"

"I can't help that I couldn't see over some of these teenagers." She complained. "If you haven't noticed, I am not all that tall and some of these kids are giants! They are like bean polls or bad weeds."

Hearing me draw closer, Danny looked up and in a quiet voice said: "Hi Bella, What's up?"

Hearing what Danny said, everyone stopped talking and looked at me, concerned.

OK, so Rachelle did manage to tell them. I took a deep breath and said all at once:

"icannottakeit.ihaveEdwardinoneofmyclasses.iHAVEtoleave."**(She said: I can not take it. I have Edward in one of my classes. I have to leave**.)

It took them a moment to process that, but soon I was encircled by the arms of Rachelle and Susan.

Rachelle looked worried as she asked: "Anything I could do?"

"You know we could always gang up on him." Susan thought, looking thoughtful. "I am sure if we got Kaylee and Ben to stop smooching there would be enough of us against them…"

"No ganging up on them." I said, interrupting Susan in mid-rant. "All I want to do is to leave. Leave here, this city and most importantly the Cullens."

I looked around at my family. Susan's dirty blonde hair really did make her look related to Ben. Rachelle had long brown hair, and Danny had slightly long, messy brown hair. They could have passed as twins. Rachelle and Danny were almost the same hight and were both very compassionate and kind. Noah had very light hair that was messy and he was slightly muscular. All their faces showed how worried they were.

Turning to head to the door, I noticed Edward behind me. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked like he looked confused. In his musical voice, the voice that was the sound angels made, he asked: "Do I know you?"

Crap. What do I say to that??

* * *

What will bella do? Will Edward every figure out that it is Bella? Find out later. Haha. tell me what you thought! 


	5. Chapter 5

_So. here it is. Today we have a snow day, so i will try and get a few chapters up._

_ I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. But i do own everyone else!!! _

* * *

(BPOV)

He was standing right in front of me, so close I could just reach out and touch him. He, in all his god like beauty was in front of me, asking me a question and the most intelligent thing that left my mouth was….

"Ummmmmm…." Great Bella, make him think that you're a dim wit. With all the conversations I held with Edward in my head, none of them had gone like this. That was probably because this was more like a nightmare.

I quickly turned and looked at my family. They were all looking at me concerned (Kaylee and Ben had finally joined the group), waiting to see what I would say. With a quiet 'sorry', I turned and ran out of there at a slightly faster than human pace. I didn't care, all I knew was I needed to get away from there…from him.

Racing back to my BMW, I jumped in and left the parking lot with my tires squealing the whole way. I drove as fast as I could, trying to get away.

The trees past in a blur, the sun of the day faded in to the dark of night. After I drove away from all my fear, I headed back. When I finally pulled into the driveway of our Victorian house, I was a little nervous. I noticed the VOLVO was parked there already. No one was in sight. This was not going to be good.

Walking up the white front steps, I took a deep breath and opened the door. It was quiet… too quiet. I knew all too well that it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

_Hoped you liked it. short i know, next one will be a bit longer! R&R please_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own twilight, i wish i did though

* * *

(EPOV)

As I walked out of the class, I wondered about the girl. I knew for sure that she was a vampire, but why wasn't she in Alice's vision? And why was she glaring at me?

Heading down the hall, I noticed that my family was all gathered together causing a bottleneck in the hallway. With a shake of my head, I listened in on what they were thinking.

_It couldn't be. Why hadn't I seen this?_

_No way! Must have been imagining it, bro._

_Not her again._

I didn't understand what they were thinking about until I heard Jasper, in his head and out loud.

"I'm sure of what I saw." Jasper said. "It was _Bella_."

My head snapped up. I had just reached them and I was in total shock. All I could think to say was: "Bella, my _Bella_?"

Jasper turned to me to explain what he saw.

"I was going down the hall and I saw her. She was right there in front of me. She darted into the nearest classroom, but when I got there it was empty. The weird thing was, I could smell her sent in the room, but I couldn't see or feel any emotions. She must have disappeared… "

As he was saying this, I saw it in his mind. My Bella, more beautiful (if possible) walking down the hall, the look on her face when she noticed Jasper, and finally the empty classroom. I didn't doubt Jasper, but something was troubling me.

Why had she run away and where did she go?

* * *

Hope you liked it R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

i DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY. Enjoy!

* * *

(BPOV)

It didn't take long for my family to come down. There in front of me stood the whole family. Looking at them now, I was so glad I didn't have the same power as Jasper. Judging by the range of emotions I was seeing, I was sure Jasper would probably go crazy.

"Bella… are you OK?" Rachelle asked softly, sounding very worried.

"Oh, I hope you're Ok, because if you got hurt, we would have had to avenge you. It would have been… " Susan's voice trailed off, and she looked very upset. If it was because of what could have happened or because she didn't get to 'avenge' me, I couldn't tell.

"Susan, it's Ok. I mean if Rachelle does get hurt and you do hurt them, don't worry. I'll help clean up the mess." Danny said jokingly, trying to calm Susan down.

"Did you guys see Edward. I mean, Bella you didn't tell me he was so HOT…" Kaylee said excited. She than realized her mistake and looked at Ben. Before she could try to reason with him, he said: "What?! I guess you love him more than me now, Huh?" Ben's face looked jealous before stalking off. Kaylee sighed.

"Ah…Shit" was all she said before running after Ben. It was silent and all that could be heard was Kaylee calling: "Ben, honey you know I _love_ you!"

That seemed to break the tension, as nearly everyone started to laugh. As I looked back, I noticed the one person that hadn't said a word yet. Noah was standing there, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked very serious and I knew I was in trouble.

"Bella," He started, I winced. "Why did you change?" It sounded like he was trying to stay calm.

"Well, I noticed Jasper and I just had to change…." I trailed off, noticing how lame my excuse was.

"Shit, Bella! Do you know what we'll have to do to correct this?" Noah said, losing his cool. So much for staying calm. "All the kids in the school have seen you looking as 2 different people. The only way to fix this is to have Danny stop time and Ben to modify everyone's memories, again! That is about 500 memories to change. I mean how stupid could you have been, I mean really!"

Before I could say anything, Rachelle was suddenly beside Noah. Putting her hand on his arm, she tries to calm him down.

"Noah, it's not her fault. It is natural to not want some she hates see her. It was probably just a reaction…" Rachelle said, trying to get him to look at it differently. I zoned out as Rachelle talked, thinking about something she had said.

'_It is natural to not want some she hates see her…_.' The line kept repeating in my head and it got me thinking. Do I hate him still? I mean, really Hate him?

I was still thinking about that when I heard the doorbell ring. Looking around, I noticed that Noah and Rachelle had disappeared. I was alone down here. Alone, that is if you don't count Kaylee and Ben kissing in the hall.

_'Kaylee is probably trying to get Ben to stop being jealous.' _I thought as the doorbell rang again.

My hand was turning the doorknob when Susan called down desperately: "Bella, don't open the door it's…"

But it was too late, I had already opened the door and seen what was on the other side. My concentration slipped when I saw whom it was, so I momentarily looked like my self.

Staring back at me were the Cullens, all of them looking as if they had seen a ghost.

Shit, and I still haven't even decided if I hate him still.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for the wait. I hope to keepthe updates coming but slower. I am finding it hard to think up whats going to happen next. If you have any ideas please tell me, thanks.

I DO NOT own twilight, so don't sue. Remember to R+R :)

* * *

Chapter 8 (EPOV)

Could she really be here? I mean as a _vampire_ here? If she really was a vampire, I couldn't believe how much I let her down. I was concerned about keeping her safe; I wasn't there for her when she went through the 3 most painful days of her life. Because I wanted to protect her, I left her in more danger than ever.

Ironic, right?

As I sat on the porch of our house, I wondered if I had ever seen that strange vampire from school before. The one that wasn't in Alice's vision. I didn't think I had but when I talked to her, I saw in her eyes that she knew me. But what really confused me was what I saw in her eyes…shock, anger, confusion and fear?

What reason did this vampire I didn't know have to fear me? Had I done something to upset her? Had I done something to her in the past? I didn't think so, so what possible reason did she have to fear me?

While I was thinking about the mysterious vampire, I didn't notice Jasper creep up behind me. I was startled out of my thinking when he said in his quiet voice:

"I know what I saw, Edward. I know I saw Bella." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as me.

"I believe you but what I don't understand is why would she run away? I was… We were her family, weren't we? Why would she run away from m…us?"

Jasper nodded understandingly. "Well… I came out here I tell you that we're leaving."

"Leaving?" I asked confused at the random information.

"Yeah, we are all going to meet the new coven. Everyone is going, are you going to come too?"

"I guess so." I said, I really did need to meet this girl. Questions needed to be answered.

"Great, we're leaving now." With that, Jasper was up and raced into the house. With a sigh, I got up and followed him to the car.

The drive was a short one. All I could hear the whole drive was Alice thinking about how she couldn't see the girl that I told her about and it was driving her crazy.

When we pulled up, everyone went up to the front door and Emmett ran the bell. When no one answered, we rang it again just to be sure. In the distance I heard a girl desperately call out: "Bella don't open the door, it's…"

We were all shocked to say the least when we heard Bella's name, but had no time to react or say anything as the suddenly opened. There, right in front of me was the mysterious girl from my class. Her mouth fell open and she was suddenly my Bella. She was beautiful, even more beautiful if possible but it only lasted a moment. We were then looking yet again at the black haired Vampire.

I looked at her in total shock. My Bella is the 'mysterious' girl? She was the one in my class.

….wait, why did Bella _**fear**_ me????

* * *

Doom...doom... DOOM. So like it? hate it? Please review on it! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again. Here's another chapter up... hope you like it. Next chapter might take awhile. Any way Keep those Reviews coming. **

**Oh, and to clear up any questions, in the last chapter Bella did look like a different person. That was the apperence she was staying with so she didn't go back to the Bella we all know from twilight. **

**I own NOTHING. well at least related to twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 9 (BPOV)

There he was. The man that was in my dreams and in my nightmares. The man that had given me happiness and then pain. The one that I love, yet hate at the same time. Edward was standing in front of me.

I stared at him. The little light that broke through the clouds made his skin sparkle. Not that any humans would see, we were a mile away from the nearest house. The rest of the Cullens were staring at me but I only had my eyes on Edward. I stared at him... then slammed the door in his face.

Putting my back to the door, I closed my eyes and hoped they would leave and soon. I wasnt ready to face them... to face him.

Susan was in front of me, looking guilty that she hadnt warned me sooner. But I knew she couldnt have known. Susan has almost the same gift as Alice, but just not as strong. She could only see things a few seconds or minutes before they happen. Sometimes it just comes in passing but mostly it varies on how much she was focusing.

"It's OK" I said quietly, before running off to my bedroom. Looking out my window, I saw the Cullens discussing something in our front yard. Edward was struggling against Emmett who was holding him back. Edward struggled against his arms in vain, growling at him.

"I have to talk to her." He said desperately, fighting harder to get away.

"You have to think this through, Edward" Alice said quietly. "You might scare her away. It's been 50 years since you last saw her and you saw what she looked like when she saw us. She could slip away again and we'll never find her..."

I stopped listening, as I quickly tried to think things through. I didn't have a lot of options to choose form. I could be brave and go out and talk to them or be a coward and find a way around them. Right now, option 2 seemed best.

As I was thinking of what to do, I suddenly found myself flying backwards. My feet were inches off the ground and yet I continued to move backwards. I tried to reach out and grab something, anything but I couldn't. As I was forced down the stairs, all I could think of was... Kaylee!

"Kaylee, for the love of..." I sighed, trying not to yell. "If you wanted me down there, I could have walked." I crossed my arms across my chest, waiting for my impromptu flight to end. It had always bugged me that the only power that worked on me was Kaylee's; none of the other powers just hers. Weird but true.

When I had reached the main level, I saw the whole family waiting. As my feet touched the ground, I shot a glare at Kaylee who just giggled.

_Stupid Kaylee!_

"We need to talk, Bella" Noah started, sounding more grown up than he looked. I knew that we would have to _talk_. How many _talks_ to can one girl take?

"About what" I asked innocently, playing dumb.

"You know what we need to talk about." Danny said shooting a glance at Susan. Had she seen something?

"The Cullens." I stated. It wasn't a question but I kept looking at Susan. Had she or hadn't she seen something.

Silence followed my statement. Finally I had to ask the question on my mind.

"Susan, have you seen anything." I asked I just had to know. Her power may not be as strong as Alice's, but it was useful. With a sigh, she answered.

"Well, I have been trying to see what is going to happen, Bella." She explained I waited for her to continue. When she didn't I pressed her.

"Well..." Trying to get her to continue.

"You haven't decided yet." She exclaimed. "It keeps flipping from Edward happy with you and also us looking for you in the Amazon. It really is confusing. "

I thought of what she said. It did fit the two choices I had thinking of, but... the _Amazon_?

"What are you going to do?" Rachelle asked. "They are outside our door and it would really be rude NOT to let them in."

"You really do have to decide Bella."Noah said.

"Oh, I don't know..." I trailed off as an idea came to me. "Wait, Ben could you erase their memories so they don't remember seeing me?"

"Bella, we can't..."Noah said. "That isn't the right way to use Bans power." But as Noah was saying that, I noticed that Ben's expression had become VERY innocent.

"Kaylee, I have a question..." I started looking from her to Ben. "Could you describe to me what Edward looks like?"

Kaylee looked confused for a moment before answering.

"I only know what you've told us about him."

"So...you've NEVER seen him?" I asked, shooting Ben a glare. I already guessed what he had done.

"No, why?" She was really getting confused. So Ben HAD erased her memory of Edward just because he was jealous... Typical Ben. Looking over at Noah, I knew I had proven my point.

"Ok, so it seems that Ben doesn't see it that way..." Noah admitted, but continued. "But you know it would be wrong to do that to your old family."

Why did his logic have to make sense? He knew I couldn't do that to them. I nodded and i noticed that Susan looked happy.

I had made up my mind.

I had to talk to Edward.

I had to find out the_ truth_.

* * *

**Good ending? Hope you liked it. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! Sorry for the wait. school has been a bummer. The stories going to rap up in the next few chapters so any and all ideas would be helpful.

I own NOTHING in this story. I don't own Twilight but i do own Danny, Noah, Ben and the reat of that coven.

Remember R&R

* * *

(EPOV)

I had to talk to her. She was there, not 20 feet away. I had to tell her I love her….that I'm sorry.

The only thing standing between me and the woman I love was some weak pieces of brick and my family. They were holding me back, trying to reason with me. This was getting foolish.

"I have to see Bella!" I said for what seemed the hundredth time. They just didn't seem to understand, so I tried to explain….yet AGAIN. "I don't care about anything other than seeing her and taking to her. Ok? So, please move aside and let me do that."

"Darn it Edward!" Yelled Alice, stomping her foot. "Have you heard _anything_ we've said? She has to decide to talk to us herself! You can't force her!"

"Alice, can you see if she is going to talk to us?" Jasper asked, trying to calm things down with his voice and his power. Soon a wave of calm hit me and it seemed to hit Alice to because her anger seemed to evaporate.

"I can't!" Alice said with a frustrated sigh. "I've been trying for the past 50 _years_ but I've gotten was zilch, nota, Nothing! It was as if she didn't exist, and I doubt it has changed."

Everyone seemed shocked at this new information. In the past, Alice's power had always worked to Bella. _How much more has my Bella changed??_ I asked myself.

Looking around at my family, I noticed that one member didn't look the least surprised. He was even nodding in agreement.

"So, you can't sense her anymore, either?" Jasper asked softly, sounding as if something was suddenly clear. "When I saw her in the hall, I thought something was off. I could see her there but there was nothing coming from where she stood. No emotions, no nothing. That's why I wasn't sure if I had seen her…..it was if she didn't even exist…"

Looking around, I realized that everyone was affected when Bella wasn't there. Even Rosalie was different. They all wanted to see her again, almost as much as me. It would be unfair of me to run in there and have her all to myself. I stopped fighting against the arms of my family. I would wait out here until she came out, even if it took an eternity.

Just then the front door opened and seven heads whipped around towards it. There, in all her glory stood my angel. I could have stood there forever just looking at her.

She had come out at last. But the look on her face didn't reassure me. It told me nothing of the question burning in my heart.

Did she still _love_ me? Was she still _mine_?


	11. Chapter 11

To all that have read this before (Hint. Hint) it has changed. 

I do have excerps form Twilight and i want everyont to know that i own nothing form twilight . Even if i wish i did, i can only write fanfiction in my personnal verson. 

So all the credit goes to MRS. MEYER the best writer ever.

* * *

(BPOV)

Stepping out of the door, I came face to face with my past. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs slowly, not wanting to disturb the mood.

Edward was the first o step forward. He had this look of hope and joy that nearly broke my heart. 

"Save it, Edward." I said strongly, almost harshly. The expression on his face almost melted off his face, slowly turning to one of extreme sadness. I wanted to go to him and kiss him with all the passion to make up for the 50 years I've missed. But I suddenly remembered when he left.

_**I don't love you anymore… I've moved on…**_

My heart started to break all over again. I couldn't look at him without thinking about what he had said. '_Maybe he still felt like that_ I thought_, maybe he really had moved on'._

Since I couldn't look at him without remembering, I didn't look at him. My eyes went to the person behind Edward, Esme. She looked like her lost child had finally come home. I ran over and hugged her. 

"Bella dear, I've missed you so much." She said very tenderly as she hugged me back. As I hugged who I considered my second mother, a memory from my past hit me, hard.

'_**You don't play with them?' I asked shyly.**_

'_**No, I prefer to referee- I like keeping them honest,' She explained.**_

'_**Do they like to cheat, then?'**_

'_**Oh yes – you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves.'**_

'_**You sound like my mom,' I laughed, surprised.**_

I smiled happily at Esme and silently thanked the women that had taken me in as if I were her own. Still smiling, I turned to the next person. Carlisle was standing next to Esme and had the same happy look in his eyes as his wife's, yet more fatherly.

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Carlisle said and I knew he meant it. Thinking back, he had always been fatherly. Always there to protect me. 

'_**She's with us.' Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed towards James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face. **_

'_**You brought a snack?' he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.**_

'_**I said she's with us,' Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.**_

Next in line was Jasper. He looked confused yet very happy to see me.

"Hey, Jasper." I said as I went over to hug him. He tensed up when I hugged him. He was probably still thinking of me as a human. Realizing he couldn't hurt me now, he hugged me back. 

"Bella, we've missed you so much." Jasper said in his very soft voice. Letting go, I smiled at the next person in line. Alice was almost vibrating form not running over as she clearly wanted to. When I walked closer, I was almost thrown to the ground when she hugged me. She was shaking as she sobbed tearlessly into my shoulder. 

"Alice?"

"Bella! I can't believe you're alive. For the past 50 years I couldn't see you and I was sure you were dead. Edward was such an idiot to leave you, and we couldn't even say goodbye! I couldn't stand it…" Alice started to talk so fast even with my improved hearing I couldn't understand her. Soon, she ran out of words and just held on as tight as she could. I was kinda starting to hurt. 

Thinking back, Alice had always reacted different. Ever since I had first met her, she had acted different around me. 

'_**Hey, Edward!' Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural- for her, anyway. **_

'_**Hi, Bella!' Alice said and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. **_

Emmett was the next person behind Alice. I got suspicious by the stupid grin on his face, so I quickly whispered to Alice. When she looked up questionably, all I did was nod in the general direction behind her. She barely got away in time. 

I was engulfed in a bear hug. My arms strapped to my sides by the very muscular arms of Emmett. 

"Nice to see you too, Emmett." I managed to get out. With a laugh, he let me down and stepped back.

"Good to see you little sis!" He replied with the stupid grin still on his face. Turning to the last Cullen, I was surprised to see Rosalie was smiling. As I remember, she always hated me. Hated my very existence. 

_**Edward turned to Rosalie.**_

'_**Get her upstairs and trade clothes,' Edward commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief.**_

'_**Why should I?' she hissed. 'What is she to me? Except a menace- a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us.'**_

_**I flinched back from the venom in her voice.**_

So how could the Rosalie I knew be _hugging_ me? 

"Bella, its good your back." She whispered into my ear, and I did a double take. "Everything was wrong somehow without you, Edwards been miserable."

As I stepped back, I couldn't hide the shock that was on my face. She was a person that hated me, but now she is confiding in me. Does not compute!

I looked at everyone (ignoring Edward) and smiled. "It's good to see everyone. I've missed you so much!" I was going to say more, when I noticed Edward making his way towards me.

All of a sudden some of my new coven was between me and Edward. Noah was closest to Edward, with Ben and Danny on either side of him.

"One more step, Cullen and it'll be your last." Noah's growl echoed across the clearing. 

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Please review it! 


	12. Chapter 12

**hey there again, i know that it has been awhile but i'm back! enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 12

_"One more step, Cullen and it'll be your last." Noah's growl echoed across the clearing._

With those words, the rest of my family surrounded me. With my sisters Susan, Kaylee and Rachelle behind me, I got ready to confronted Noah who was still growling. Not wanting a fight to start, I rolled my eyes and asked:

"Noah, what ARE you doing??" This made Noah back off Edward and turn on me.

"Protecting you, that's what. This is the guy that broke your heart and left you unprotected when Victoria was still after you, correct?" Noah stated, looking directly at me almost daring me to deny what he was saying. I was tempted, yet I knew why he was so upset. Noah had been the one that had found me when Victoria was attacking me. He couldn't stop the change and the subject still made him Very touchy.

"Oh, Noah just lighten UP!!" Kaylee said, clearly not liking how tense the air was. Everyone was tense; somehow knowing that if Edward and Noah fought it would not end well. Susan, Rachelle and I just rolled our eyes and chose to ignore her, like always.

Looking at Edward I saw how pained he looked. What Noah had just said was all new to him. How was he supposed to know Victoria attacked me, if he wasn't even with me? Sure he should feel bad, but I had to get everything in the open. I had to know why he left in the first place, and why he never came back.

"What is it Edward?" I said with a sigh. Taking that as a cue, he stepped forward.

"I am so sorry Bella!" he exclaimed, looking like he was having an internal battle.

"Sorry that I left, it was stupid of me and I am so sorry."

"Why did you leave me, Edward?" I asked softy, almost dangerously. I swore to myself that if his answer wasn't good enough I wouldn't hurt him...physically.



"I left to protect you, Bella!" he was almost pleading with me. "How could you be safe around me? You being so fragile..."

"Let me get this straight, you left me to... keep me safe??" I had to be sure that what my ears weren't fooling me.

"Yes, that's right!" Edward said sounding relieved that I was taking this so well after 50 years. Did he think that he could just walk back into my life, say he was sorry and I would just forgive him? Just like that? Well he was living in a fairytale, now wasn't he?

_Slap!_

The noise echoed around the yard. It sounded like two boulders colliding. Does he still think I am so FRAGILE??

I hadn't broken any promises to myself. I had sworn to not hurt him if his answer hadn't been good enough. His answer had been just plain stupid!!

"To protect me?" I repeated.

Edward started to nod, looking relieved. Did he not understand the tone of my voice or how I slapped him?

"You left me broken, friggen heart broken and in the hands of a crazy, murderous monster because you wanted to 'protect me'?" My voice rose with every word until I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "How stupid could you have been, Edward CULLEN? Do I look 'well' protected?"

He was shocked, frozen with a look of horror on his face. I stared at him as the emotions rolled across his face. Noah was rigged beside me, probably because I was yelling. But why was he smirking?

Edward really must think I was pretty stupid. I mean I knew he had moved on. How could he have loved me if he left me in the hands of Victoria? No, he didn't love me because if he did, he would have stayed. He would have truly 'protected' me.

I turned on my heal and started to run. I could hear the shouts from the crowd behind me but I didn't care. I had to get away. I had to think. I needed to be alone. I had to be anywhere Edward Cullen wasn't!!

* * *

Please r&R

**P**


	13. AN

Hey there everyone, this is not an update. Sorry, even though I swore to myself never to do one of these, this was necessary. So, hold tight and don't kill me.

Well, if you have me under favourite author you might get this a couple of times, so sorry. I am posting this on ALL my currently running fanfictions because I need YOUR opinion my dear, wonderful readers (_**who? Me? No, I am not trying to butter you up. Smiles**_) I right now have 3 stories still going and I need to know which one I should focus all my attrition on. That's where you come in, on my home page, there is a new poll. All you need to do is click on my name, and place your vote.

It's just that I find I produce better when I focus on one story because I don't have to keep jumping from one plot line to the next. I will try to continue the rest on the stories, but they will go much slower than the winner of the poll. So if you want to see more of THIS story soon, take two seconds and vote, because I need your impute.

Thanks

KK

PSYou only have until **December 26th** to cast your vote and then it's over folks.


	14. Kaylee POV

**So, this story won the vote!!!!! Thank you to everyone who voted and yeah, this is the next chapter. This is something that is new to this story, it's Kaylees POV. I had help on this chapter by the girl that i based kaylee off of. I just couldn't get into kaylee's head very well, so yeah. If this seems a bit different, it's because i had help. have i said that enough? I HAD HELP AND THANK YOU TO WHO HELPED ME. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**

**Enjoy**

**ps: a shout out to my very special helper, i know that this chapter is very different from what you orignally wrote in class. But i just didn't want to write that..........and don't forget: i did reserve all rights to change any and all things that i felt needed to be changed. Don't kill be at school, kay!\**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THOUGH IF IN DID, JASPER WOULD BE MINE.**

* * *

Kaylee POV

_Edward Cullen is hot._ That is the only thought in my head as I watched Ben finally talking to the boy, _man_, who had been haunting Bella's mind for the past 50 years. Naturally, after only a few seconds I grew bored and my eyes traveled over the luscious, perfectly sculpted figure who was concentrating on my sister. Ignoring Ben, who was starting to tense up a bit beside me, I started daydreaming about a certain Mr. Cullen......

_**(Insert private fantasy here....)**_

My eyes must have glazed over as I was snapped out of my reverie by a touch on the inside of my wrist. Glancing down I recognised the strong hand that belonged to Ben and slipped my hand into it. Yes, Edward Cullen had the perfectly shaped body that would drive athletes, male models, and gay men crazy, but it was only Ben, my Ben, that could put up with my constant gazing, daydreaming and fantasizing....

I gave Ben's hand a squeeze and looked back at my sister who was in the process of giving Edward a piece of her mind. I couldn't image what it must be like for her, with Edward back in town. I know what it's like to find the one person to spend the rest of my life with. And, like Bella, I met mine when I was still human. I'd be long dead if I hadn't. Ben was there when my crazy-ex, Joey, finally lost his temper. Now, if Ben were to leave me, Edward is always a good second....

Ben must have seen the emotion in my face as I was once more brought down to earth by his pressure on my hand. His timing was dead on too. Barely a second later I heard the resounding clash of Bella's slap and got a small nod from Susan. At the same instant that Bella started running I let go of Ben's hand. I only had seconds before Edward would be running after her. The large one, Emmett, was the first one I saw, and I figured he'd be the best for the job I had in mind. I quickly concentrated on him as a whole and sent him flying. When he hit Edward, the echoing clash sounding like two colliding boulders, and before the sound had faded I had the rest on the Cullen's rooted to the ground. My hands started to shake from the force it took to keep them still, but I kept visualizing them staying put.

Very quickly my emotions started to get strained and caught up with me, as it usually did when I tried doing something massive for any period of time. And trying to keep 7 very strong, very fast _vampires_ frozen was something _very_ massive. Without my even noticing it, the shirts of Edward, Jasper and Emmett started to come off. Not even two seconds after that, those of Ben and my brothers started to do the same. All eyes were on me, but it wasn't until Edward and Emmett's belts came flying off that Ben rugby tackled me to the ground. With my control gone, Edward was off in a flash while the rest of the Cullen's stayed put, too stunned to do anything.

So I half stripped most of the male Cullen's, my husband and brothers, taken the belts off of two of those Cullen's, immobilized them _then_ let them go—all within about a minute and a half. While recapping this in my mind, and hoping against all hope that I had helped Bella get away for awhile, I noticed that all eyes were on me. The blond—Rosalie, I remembered—looked furious, Emmett was amused, Alice fighting the urge to giggle, the rest of the Cullen's looked curious. My family......well, every single one of them was glaring at me.

"Oops"

* * *

**hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
